Question: Gabriela buys a basket of coconuts on sale for $\$5$ before tax. The sales tax is $19\%$. What is the total price Gabriela pays for the basket of coconuts? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of coconuts. ${19\%} \times {$5} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $19\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{19}{100}$ which is also equal to $19 \div 100$ $19 \div 100 = 0.19$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.19} \times {$5} = {$0.95}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Gabriela paid. ${$0.95} + {$5.00} = $5.95$ Gabriela needs to pay $$5.95.$